Yu-Gi-Oh : DSpirit riders
by novadragon1000
Summary: based on a role-play using YGO 5ds, taking place after arc cradle
1. Chapter 1

Ancient prophesy

Several years had passed since Team 5ds defeated Yliaster preventing the destruction of the world. Yusei Fudo is now 20 and a researcher and Scientist makeing the program known as Fortune to power Neo Domino City. He also becomes the bond keeping the hearts of Team 5ds together as a result of the duel he had with Jack.

Jack now 29, having received an invitation from the Ride Ace Dueling league, is prompted into becoming the World King. Therefore he goes around and defeats the best duelists he could think of such as Grieger, Sherry, and Kalin. Soon after, he finds and challenges Yusei to a duel which the latter accepts. Despite attacking relentlessly and summoning strong monsters such as Exploder Dragonwing and even his most powerful card, Red Nova Dragon , Jack eventually loses to Yusei. Jack seeks to one day to defeat Yusei. Jack leaves Neo Domino where he later becomes the world king.

Akiza Izayoi now 26 a doctor at Neo Domino city, she often reflects on the time together with Team 5ds and often uses that experience to give her strength on her new career

Leo now 21 and is a Pro Turbo duelist and living with his sister Luna also the same age.

Crow now 27 for a time he work as a Neo Domino police but after watching Jack and Yusei duel he decides to become a pro duelist leaving the city.

Yeager is now the elected official mayor of the city for the first time Mina and Trudge continue to work at the city hall.

====

Kazuma is now the new top rideing duelist in Neo Domino city since Yusei's resignation of being a duelist and becoming a researcher. Kazuma continues to be undefeated in the city. One night he begins to have visions and voices calling to him form the spirit world in which he choose to ignore writing it off as a fairy tale., and that his skills come form himself not fate or destiny.

A Fortune Teller then invites Kazuma to her home, where she explains to Kazuma of the past and his origins. Kazuma is one of the element guardians, telling him " the events of the past will happen again if we fail to locate the other guardians and the servants of the crimson dragon "

Yusei also hears a voice about a old prophesy from the spirit world coming from his cards as he was one of the signers years ago, he then makes a call to his friends asking them to return to Neo Domino city, while Kazuma then makes a plan to make a tournament, making a deal with KaibaCorp and calling it World Duel Grand Pix having a mix of ground and Turbo dueling with him as the Duel Rep.

( It has only been a few years since we defeated Z-One and saving the world , but i cannot stop to think that something will again threaten this world based on what i see in the vision i had , but what does it mean ? My friends don't believe me but if it is true we will have to unite again to defend against it...) Thought Yusei as he was riding his red Duel Runner for the first time again after soo many years.

That night a storm blew in and it was raining heavy outside. Kazuma stood by the window of his room looking outside as lightning shrieks across the sky, then crashing into the ground in the distance. At the site of impact six people stood there as the leader points at the city " the people here will not know what hit them until it is too late "  
The six people then let out a laugh and then vanishes.  
" it has begun " Kazuma thought to himself " if this event fails i will have to do it myself


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit Hunter

The next day Yusei was working on another project and keeping the lifeline of the city running, then his arm begin to glow and he pulls up his sleeve there was the signer mark just where it was years ago when he fraught the dark signers years ago. Yusei attempts to cover it and runs outside.  
On one of the building's roof was a person a young male around 21 years old and has a black leather jacket on and a white v-neck shirt underneath, he also has the same color pants and three interconnecting belts and wearing black boots and fingerless gloves.

The person then turns and looks down at Yusei, his eyes are a icy blue color, he then takes note of the glow on Yusei's arm and thinks ( so this is one of the signers ) Yusei remains silent and watches him as the mysterious person then turned and walks away Yusei then gos to the garage and there he finds Jack, Akiza, Crow, Leo and Luna. Then soon after the questions begin " I thought the city was saved, Why are these marks appearing on us again ? " shouted Jack. Yusei calms him down " listen you guys , I do not know what this means but lately I been hearing voices of spirits , and earlier today i saw someone he has a air of mystery on him and he just stood there and walks away, The spirits don't lie Jack "

Crow then responds " then we have another target it seems . " The others then look at Crow as Yusei responds " I did not feel anything evil about him, It feels like he is here for a mission. he may be able to explain to us what is going to happen. "

"Yeah sure, or maybe he's an invader trying to destroy us!" shouted Crow. "If he was an invader, don't you think that he should have attacked Yusei than just watching him ?" stated Akiza. "Whatever the reason is, all I know is that something is coming, and we may need this guys help in the process!" said Yusei to his friends.. Yusei, Crow, Jack and Akiza then got on their duel runners and started to look for this person of interest. Leo and Luna stayed behind as a request from Yusei for their safety as the are the youngest in the group.

Yusei , Jack , Crow and Akiza then split up and started the search separate so they can cover more ground. Soon later Jack noticed another Duel runner ahead of him and attempts to catch up with it. The person ahead of him looks back over his shoulder taking note of someone following he then speeds up his runner.  
" playing a game of speed now are we ? " thought Jack as he press hard on the accelerator trying to get ahead of the other duel runner, but soon loses track of the person he was following..

The mystery Duel runner then cuts in front of Crow after making the getaway form Jack. Crow also attempts to catch him forming a plan to cut off the rider as he was looking as his GPS on his runner and calling the others " he is heading to the city square " , The other Signers use this to their advantage and attempt to cut off routes to escape for the mystery D runner taping him at the city square.

The person on that duel runner then looks around him As Jack got off his Duel runner and approaches the person on the Black Duel runner A strong wind begins to blow as another person walks out behind Jack.  
" So you are the Signers i kept hearing about " he then snaps a finger and the whole group gets transported to another location an abandoned building.

Yusei then looks around when he comes back to his senses finding the rest of his companions trapped other than the person riding the black duel runner who was standing nearby. The person who brought the signers here then introduce himself as a spirit hunter. and points to Yusei " you have a strong spirit and i am here to take it "  
" this is my power and no one will take that from me " Yusei responds

" Ok then we shall duel And to make sure we will duel , I brought along some friends " he then raised his hand in a metal cage behind the robed figure who has now just challenged Yusei to a battle.  
" if you can win i will let you all go but if not your soul is mine "

" Duel " they both shout in unison with Yusei taking the first move and summoning Max warrior ( 1800 ATK / 800 DEF ) and setting 2 cards. before ending his turn. The mystery robed person then makes his move.  
" alright , my draw .. " ( that signer will not know what i have planned )  
" I will start with this I summon Luster Dragon , next i remove luster dragon from play to special summon red eyes darkness metal dragon ( ( 2800 ATK / 2400 DEF )) " attack max warrior "

the dragon then lets out a breath of fire that destroys Yusei's monster and dealing 1000 damage to him the attack slams him into a nearby wall

Yusei LP 3000  
2 set cards

Spirit hunter LP 4000  
red eyes darkness metal dragon

Yusei then looks at the field as he gets back up " that hurt " he then focuses on the duel " I will have to win or none of us is getting out of here "


	3. Chapter 3

The spirit hunter then ends his turn.  
Yusei gets back up " i have to protect myself " he then looks at his field one card is call of the haunted and the other is limit reverse these will not help me at this time he thought.  
My turn he then draws and gets shield wing and sets it  
" this is all i can do for now , turn end "

Yusei LP 3000  
shield wing ( set )  
call of the haunted ( set )  
Limit reverse ( set )

Spirit hunter LP 4000  
red eyes darkness metal dragon

The spirit hunter then makes his move " i draw " he gets red eyes black dragon. " i activate the effect of my red eyes darkness metal dragon , which allows me to special summon a dragon from my hand or graveyard so i special summon red eyes black dragon, next i tribute it to summon red eyes darkness dragon (( 2400 ATK / 2000 DEF )) , this card gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard so right now its attack is 2700 "

the hunter then declares an attack hitting shield wing , Yusei responds using shield wing's effect , as the spirit hunter makes another attack and it is still blocked by shield wing. the spirit hunter then sets a card and ends his turn

Spirit hunter LP 4000  
red eyes darkness metal dragon  
red eyes darkness deagon  
dragon's rage

Kazuma had been watching and thought to himself ( red-eyes deck , could it be ? ) Yusei draws tuning and plays it sending the top card quilbolt hedgehog to the grave and adds Junk Synchron and summons it followed by the effect of quilbolt hedgehog  
" I syncro summon Junk archer using my three monsters " Yusei then plays united we stand allowing his monster to gain 800 attact points makeing it go up to 3100 and attacks red eyes darkness metal dragon dealing 300 damage to the spirit hunter and takeing him down to 3700 LP.

Its too early to start celebrateing for this battle only just started. The hunter then draws monster reborn and plays it summoning his dragon again this time in defence position and sets a monster.

Spirit hunter LP 3700  
red eyes darkness metal dragon  
red eyes darkness deagon  
ryko, lightsworn hunter  
dragon's rage

The play has gotten the attention of Kazuma who then calls out to Yusei " stop this duel , you are not strong enough to face this person he then turns to the spirit hunter " show yourself i know who you are spirit hunter , you are my brother"  
Yusei then looks at Kazuma " brother ? " The spirit hunter then turns to the person who called to him Kazuma then turns to Yusei " you got lucky but we will meet again "

The Spirit hunter then rushes at and strikes Kazuma in the chest with a weapon before vanishing in a flash of light Kazuma attempted to block but was unable to so the attack knocks him out. The people who was captured by the spirit hunter is then released. Yusei and his friends then walks up to the person on the ground to see if he was ok " who are you , please respond " Yusei asks the person as he held him. Kazuma opens his eyes and responds in a low voice " Kazuma ryu , you must not fignt the spirit hunters at this time " with that he collapses as the attack used on him drained his energy. Yusei then picks up the person and started to carry him out.

=====

Yusei then takes Kazuma to Neo Domino Hospital, he watches from outside the window as the medical team was reviewing the condition of Kazuma the doctor then walks out. Yusei's friends then looks at Yusei who then asks " How is he ? "  
The doctor then tells Yusei to join him inside the room " we do not know what happened , his condition is stable now but we are not sure if he will ever awaken " the doctor then leaves the room as Yusei stares at the ground the others then comes into the room.  
" something on your mind Yusei " asked Akiza  
Yusei then looks at Kazuma " he stopped the duel saying that we are not ready and then the other duelist attacked him with some kinda weapon, maybe he know something about what is happening "  
" it is worth a try ounce he wakes up " responded Jack.  
Crow then suggest that they get something to eat so they headed down to the cafe while Yusei remained in the room .

At the outskirts of town in an abandoned building Tsukasa talks to his group and slams his fist on the table " I was not able to get what i wanted my brother interfered but next time i will get what i came for sure "  
one of the members of Tsukasa's group then talks to him " I hear that there will be a event comming up we can join that event and do underground battles useing ante Neo Domino will learn to fear us "

Back at the hospital Yusei's friends were having lunch while Yusei was watching Kazuma. he then removes his glove and touches Kazuma in a flash they both get transported to the monster spirit world. Kazuma is seen dressed in his guardian attire as he speaks  
" chosen signer of the crimson dragon you play a great role in our world in leading the future of our kind "  
Ounce every few years is the day of darkness , the signers along with our power will be the guideing light that seals the darkness untill the next day of darkness it is an endless cycle but certain forces can disrupt this cycle making it become the eternal night "  
the world is split into 2 parts light and dark one cannot exist without the other only 2 people have the shadow side one is my brother the other is Jaden Yuki you must bring one of them here."

Yusei is then released from the vision., he then looks around the room with his friends looking at him. Yusei then gets up and speaks of the story he herd from Kazuma and telling his friends the name of the person who can help him. Jaden Yuki


End file.
